


To Stem the Tide of Death

by GeataRionnag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I should read more source comics to figure out how these stones are wielded, Infinity Gems, Magic, Mind Stone, Power Stone - Freeform, Pre-GotG, Probably ship-free, Reality Stone, Soul Stone, Space Stone, Starts almost directly before the first Avengers film, Time Stone, Ugly Purple Grape, Ultimate Space-Magic teamup, at least for now, but oh well, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeataRionnag/pseuds/GeataRionnag
Summary: Steven Strange visits Gamora in the past to set her on the path to recovering the Infinity Stones apart from her father. The ensuing saga involves characters from all across the galaxy in a race to stop the mad Titan before he starts.





	1. Prologue

The map was not made of paper. Rather, it was stored on this small, smooth, round stone. As Gamora activated it, the two sides split apart, allowing the array of star charts to be projected into the air of the dark alley above her hand.

Gamora fingered a small silver cylinder with her right hand, knowing the danger of this map existing. The glittering stars showed blue against the hodge-podge of building materials that made up the two structures she stood between.

Garbage was heaped around the sides of the alley, making it difficult for prying eyes from the market beyond to see what happened there. This was something that Gamora would be dearly thankful for in future days, weeks, months, years.

Her brown eyes rested somberly upon a glimmering red point on the star chart—Vormir. Her thumb brushed the silver cylinder again. She raised her forearm nearer to the cursed map, halting only for the sensation that passed through her in that instant. She froze entirely.

Not for the first time that day, the hair on the back of Gamora's neck raised and a chill passed down her spine. She tore her eyes away from the representation of Vormir and glanced quickly to the left—right—left—and turned around.

There, a glowing figure floated inches above the ground. He looked to be maybe early thrities, his dark hair and goatee combed immaculately, his hard blue eyes staring at her quietly. If he had been solid, the red of his cloak would have been quite striking, and the amulet resting on his chest would have gleamed golden and green thanks to gem it held.

Gamora pursed her lips and returned the man's stare, raising one eyebrow in expectation.

“Gamora, listen carefully” the voice came at last, sounding as ghostly as the appearance of the man it came from. “You are faced with a decision that will forge the universe to come.” The man, she saw, certainly wasted no time.

She maintained her straight face, pondering the idea of a response. “And what should I choose?” She asked coolly. Her thoughts, however, flicked through dozens of decisions regarding this map. She should burn it, and never reveal the place, never let it fall into Thanos' hands...

“It is a thing that has only brushed your thoughts,” he said levelly, still staring intently at Gamora. “Go to Vormir. It is the only way you can change what is to come.”

How he knew of Vormir, she was unsure, but she knew better than to argue. She would make her own choice.

The man faded away in a haze of green light.

Gamora clenched her left fist, shutting the map down. She shoved her hands into her pockets and stalked out of the alley, making her way to her spacecraft.


	2. Vormir

The purple sand shifted as Gamora stepped from the ramp of her ship. She craned her head back to soak in the starry sky in both awe and pensive caution, cataloging all that she could of the place. Her gaze shifted to a gray stone path, cracked and half washed in the grains of lilac sediment, that led up to a mountain that her craft could not approach. 

Clouds were amassed to the south, above and beyond the peak of the craggy monolith of rock. Flickers of bright blue coursed through the drooping gray masses like lifeblood, helping to illuminate what the stars couldn't. 

Quickly assuring that her weapons were held fast in their accustomed places, Gamora set forth on her trek. From what her scans of the planet had revealed, this portion of the planet would not see the system's star for another three standard days, but the harmless electrical activity and the makeup of the sand ensured the retention of heat. Her only form of time keeping, then, would be in the informational screen of the slim gauntlet she had equipped on her left arm that would also allow for scans of the surrounding environment and her body systems. 

The ensuing hike took several hours, taking her across the small remaining stretch of sand and up the side of the mountain, meandering between crags and cracks, ever continuing upwards. And now, here she was, by these pillars of black stone. 

The wind had picked up as Gamora had approached the storm, but here there seemed to be a void where air currents were concerned. Her breath seemed to eerily stir the air as she surveyed the widening veranda that she had arrived at. She had begun to tire during her ascent, so the turn she made to take in everything resembled more of a stagger than anything else.

Completing a full circle, she now saw a shadowy figure approaching from the corner. She steeled herself as best as she could, wishing she'd had more time to eat energy-boosting rations on her way up. She fingered the balanced blade, her favored weapon, where it was strapped to her side. 

“The sacrifice comes,” the figure hissed, “Leading where no other would go this day.” His face was shrouded in shadow as he approached her slowly; his voice was of an accent Gamora could not place. 

She regarded him, measured him, attempting to discover his place on this world. She had encountered no other. No guards on the path. No traps intentionally set. Not a footprint in the drifting sand. “Keeper,” she said with confidence after a moment.

“Ah,” the Keeper intoned with pleasure, “The sacrifice knows who she addresses. A fine practice. Why does she come? But of course she comes for what all would come for.” He came closer, light shining on his face, which could be seen to be red and skull-like in the purple night.  
She was stared at him for a moment. “The soul stone,” she confirmed grimly, awaiting elaboration.

The Keeper closed his eyes for a breath, and opened them with a flash of orange. “Many who would seek the stone would mean ill, as I once did. And, as I discovered, the proper reward shall descend upon those who would dare draw close to their goal. I once held a stone, and my reward was banishment here, always to guide others to a treasure I could not have. And yet,” He paused here, wistfully, “There are those who the soul stone deems worthy.” His gaze was calm, pondering, subdued. “Come,” he motioned, waving a hand and allowing his black cloak to flow around him. “No harm will come to you this day. 

Carefully, ever at the ready, Gamora followed the Keeper up several steps and to a second wide platform. This space was not broken by black pillars, and there was one semi-circle by the edge, which a glance told her was not there for royal announcements. The Keeper stopped here, motioning to the sky.

“For any other, the stone would require sacrifice. In another life, perhaps, you would have been such a sacrifice yourself,” he said in his calm, low voice as the bright blue lights in the clouds surged with power and an orange glowing thing descended through the sky.  
The soul stone came to Gamora easily, resting just above her unconsciously outstretched palm. Words came to her from nowhere, bubbling to her tongue. She hesitated to speak.

“Call upon the stone. Use it wisely.” The Keeper cried softly, standing still by the side of the mountain.

Gamora's gaze was fixed upon the stone, its orange glow softly highlighting her face. “I name you the Soul Stone, and call upon you to join me,” she pronounced, the words foreign yet concurrently familiar. The stone released a soft pulse of light, and she found herself in several inches of liquid that... did not feel wet.

The sky was no longer purple, but orange, as though the sunrise was clawing itself from the darkness. The stone was in her hand still, but the mountain and the Keeper were gone. She carefully pushed herself to her feet, surveying her surroundings briefly and then focusing upon the stone once more. 

In a fluid motion, it rose before her as if in acknowledgment of their new-forged partnership, and in a silent agreement melded slowly into Gamora's chest, leaving no glow remaining. 

The landscape flashed a soft orange, and she was back by her space craft once more, her joining with the stone somehow certain in her mind. With an odd feeling, she set course for a number of various unrelated planets before the final stretch to her home-- to Thanos.


End file.
